


Coronation Jitters

by thewriter



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriter/pseuds/thewriter
Summary: Anna battles her nerves on the morning of her coronation, while Elsa and the others prepare for the changes for Arendelle that lay ahead.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 7-13-20: did another quick edit on the first part here. I realized I had a few inconsistencies in the details.

Anna, soon to be queen of Arendelle, was asleep at the moment, but not for long. She was normally a heavy sleeper and it took something of a small army to wake her; nothing a few sharp raps on the door wouldn't fix (or at least that's what the head servant hoped).

"Your Highness, the preparations for your coronation start this morning." He told her.

"Coronation… Preparations… Right… Yeah." Anna mumbled.

Finally what was actually being said penetrated her brain.

As if someone had turned on a light Anna sat up in bed, suddenly wide-awake.

"I-I-I'm going to be queen today!" I have to get dressed!"

"Yes Your Highness." The voice from the other side the door replied with a sigh. "Now please get up."

"All right, all right I'm up." Anna called before she could convince herself to lie back down.

Normally Anna would have gotten dressed herself but today she appreciated the help. Her coronation down seem to be like one out of her childhood storybooks and certainly something she never pictured herself wearing. She preferred simpler less fussy clothes. Today however, today was special.

Just as she was twisting up her hair with the maid shoving in a few more bobby pins in the back for good measure a breeze wafted through the window and not just any breeze. It was the wind spirit commonly known as Gale delivering a message from her sister Elsa.

Be there as soon as I can. I wouldn't miss this!

Anna smiled and set the note on her dressing table. Despite the chaos, today was going to be a good day.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the forest outside of Arendelle, Elsa attended to her duties as the Fifth Spirit of the keeping harmony between the spirits, the native people, and the people of Arendelle. The wind rustled her long white blonde hair and ruffled her dress around her legs. Her cape caught the wind; making her look even more ethereal than she actually was. She had one last duty before she headed for Arendelle, she had to go to the other side of the ravine and check on the Earth Giants who were the hardest spirits for her to read.

She found them where they normally resided, up towards the mountains and between the ravine and the river with the forest having regained a sense of peace they were domicile, but Elsa new small disturbances tended to bother them.

"Don't block the river today." She told them kindly," We all have to share and we are all still clearing up from the valley be flooded… Anna is doing her best."

The giants murmured and groaned and moved aside for her. Elsa patted one on the highest place she could reach, smiled, and walked towards the other end of the river where the water spirit, the Nokk, was waiting for her. It had become her favorite mode of transportation since the revelation that she was the Fifth Spirit. It rose from the river like a graceful waterfall. Shaped like a magnificent horse it rippled and flowed like the water it protected.

As Elsa rolled off she called it to Ryder who was just on the edge of the forest tending to a small group of reindeer.

"I'll be back later this afternoon!" She called.

He nodded, waved, and returned to his work. He would tell his sister so Honeymaren would know not to expect her until much later. She didn't know exactly how long she would be in Arendelle

Elsa found Kristoff, his reindeer, Sven, and Olaf, a mischievous snowman, in the town square. They all looked bored and slightly anxious.

"What are you three doing?" She asked casually while she fended off the chatter that had surrounded her since approaching Arendelle, as the Fifth Spirit, she always caused a bit of a stir which she never really got used to.

"Waiting for Anna and to be let in." Kristoff answered.

Elsa gave him a critical frown.

"No one's gonna let you in like that and I mean this the nicest way possible… Except maybe Olaf. You both look and smell like you haven't taken a shower since Anna came back to Arendelle."

Kristoff looked chagrined and Sven dropped his head looking like a dog that had been kicked.

"Boots off and stockings. Wash everything and actually shower! I'm queen until later this morning and until then, that's an order!"

Kristoff and Sven shuffled off in the direction of the servants quarters on the other side the palace. Meanwhile, Olaf turned to Elsa bouncing on the balls of his snowball feet.

"Elsa, what about me? Should I take a shower too? I've heard they're wonderful!"

Elsa resisted the urge to roll her eyes though she loved the inquisitive snowman.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. I can make you unmeltable, but not immortal. Even my magic doesn't stretch that far."

Olaf slumped in disappointment. His elongated face all the way down to his carrot nose looking forlorn.

"Can I at least have something nice to wear?" He asked hopefully. "For today everyone has to have something nice to wear, even Kristoff and Sven. For Anna."

"I'm sure we can find you something."

It wasn't until after Anna was actually dressed and looking at herself in the mirror she started to feel nervous. For a moment she didn't feel like herself, and yet she knew where she was supposed to be so Elsa could be where she was supposed to be. She had to do this.

Today she wore the big earrings. Today she wore an extra twist in her hair. Today she wore the biggest and heaviest dress she had ever worn. Just as she was putting on her gloves there was a gentle knock on the door. As she turned the door opened and there was Elsa.

"You came!" Anna exclaimed running (which was no easy feat in the dress she was wearing) to hug her sister.

"You look beautiful." Elsa commented mildly. "No more physically comfortable than I'd expect." She chuckled.

"Thanks." Anna replied with a small smile. "I think the corset is going to take some getting used to." She made a face which made Elsa laugh.

"This was why I never wore them." Elsa mused. "The maidservants hated me for that they said it was a lack of decorum and unbecoming of someone of my age and position."

"You're perfectly becoming to me." Anna replied earnestly. The sisters smiled at each other.

"So… Where are Kristoff and the others?" Anna asked. "I wanted them to be surprised for the coronation but I hadn't seen them since last night."

"I sent Kristoff and Sven to the servants orders for a shower. I told him it was my last order as queen."

Anna laughed.

"Did you now? However, Kristoff actually likes you so I think he would do it for you just to make me happy." She smiled, looking, Elsa thought, annoyingly blissful.

"I sent Olaf off to find something to wear…" Elsa murmured, "whatever that means. I just hope he doesn't get into too much trouble. I had to talk him out of taking a shower."

"What are you going to wear?" Anna asked.

Elsa shrugged her slender shoulders.

"I haven't really given it much thought, "I wouldn't want to upstage you or anything. "Maybe…" She twirled her hands for several minutes as clothes melted and reappeared on her body in quick succession. Finally she settled on a white and gold dress that was elegant and ethereal but didn't scream "Fifth Spirit".

"And…" An elegant necklace of ice crystals appeared around her neck. "Not too much, but enough."

Anna got more and more nervous as the morning wore on. As much as she enjoyed talking to Elsa it didn't completely distract her from her nerves. When guests finally started filing into the castle then she really got nervous, and when Anna got nervous, she talked more.

"Maybe the food will help?" Elsa suggested with a sly smile.

"Chocolate!" They both exclaimed then burst into laughter.

Finally it was time for the coronation to begin and I was getting nervous again.

"I know it's not easy, but you got this." Elsa told her.

"I got this." Anna repeated, in a way that said she desperately wanted to believe it. She was almost disappointed when Elsa left to rejoin the rest of the guests; Anna wouldn't see her till the coronation.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally Anna made her way to the small chapel on the other side of the castle. She hadn't been there since Elsa was coronation three years before and what had happened after had passed in a blur. Anna made her way down the aisle of the stately, but elegant church with its large domed ceiling and stained glass windows. Like everything else in the kingdom it was secure and comforting. There on the dais was Elsa; Anna reasoned she had to be there if only to show the kingdom and the surrounding countries she approved of the transfer of power. If it had been left to her sister Elsa would've preferred to stay out of the limelight.

The Bishop gave a long speech then the elegant tiara was transferred from Elsa to Anna. When Anna raised her head again Elsa was smiling quietly nodding in approval.

When she was turned towards the people they cheered and she saw Kristoff, Sven and Olaf nearby, close to the dais but not to the point the reindeer and snowman were in the way. Anna didn't think people were still use to Sven being everywhere, but, she reflected, the reindeer was her fiancé's only companion. Even the reindeer was wearing a bow tie She beamed when she saw them and Olaf waved. Her jaw nearly dropped when she saw Kristoff and she did a double take. He was actually dressed like a respectable lord, he had been squeezed into a waistcoat and his hair was combed. She chuckled again, he looked uncomfortable. Olaf had squeezed into something that looked like pants and a waistcoat and something that was supposed to be a cummerbund was draped around his small neck like a scarf. Again, she resisted the urge to burst out laughing; she didn't think that was a proper thing for a queen to do.

"May I present Her Majesty Queen Anna of Arendelle."

The formalities over the reception and party began. The ballroom was open and the crowd filed in chattering as the orchestra tuned up. Soon there were dancing couples and ladies in whirling dresses. Anna had flashbacks to Elsa's coronation, though she hoped hers went much better than her sister's had. Finally she tracked down Kristoff.

"You look great." She said simply beaming at him once again taking in his appearance.

"Thanks." Kristoff replied tightly, "Don't get used to it though this is an exactly my thing." He tugged awkwardly at his collar.

"That's alright," Anna replied brightly, "you know I prefer you in leather anyway." She winked.

Kristoff was about to reply when Elsa interrupted.

"I'm sorry, I better go."

Anna looked disappointed.

"Already?"

"I told Ryder and Honeymaren I'd be back. Honeymaren is taking me out to the far part of the forest before dark; places I haven't been before.." She added by way of explanation.

"Oh, is that so?" Kristoff asked raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Elsa blushed, her pale cheeks going pink.

"Oh, okay." Anna looked disappointed. "You going to miss all the fun, the food, the dancing…" She giggled as Kristoff spun her around.

"Mostly the food." Olaf exclaimed as he had suddenly appeared, his mouth full of cake.

"You know I don't dance." Elsa looked uncomfortable and apologetic. "I'll be back a little bit later and definitely for game night later this week, I promise."

The sisters hugged.

Then Elsa slipped away before anyone else would detour her, she could come and go quietly if she chose. She gave the scene one last departing glanced before she returned to where the Nokk was waiting for her magnificent beast standing quietly waiting for her to spring onto his back. The last image she had of Anna, laughing as Kristoff swept her into a very awkward dance, she was sure her sister would be dancing the night away.

She headed off across the water that froze under her touch she was looking forward to a quiet evening in the forest where Honymaren continued to tell her of its secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only mention Honeymaren in passing, I may expand on her relationship with Elsa in another story.


End file.
